Trust Me
by Jaydan
Summary: Draco has orders to make Ginny fall in love with him so he can get "inside information" on Harry Potter. But what happens when he starts to fall for her? Will he choose the Dark Lord or the woman he loves?
1. Sunshine and Storms

**_Trust Me_**

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Yeah i know, sad innit?  
**Rating: **PG13 might get higher later.  
**Dedications: **This is for Hanusia, coz she's been depressed lately coz Ivana sent her this pic of Harry and some Hermione (grrrrrr) with the time turner around their necks - u know from the third movie. And she's also did heaps to edit this fic and practically everything else I've ever written. So thanks my little strawberry and sword number 2!!_

**_Chapter One: Sunshine and Storms_**

The rain was streaming down the arched windows and the thunder was rumbling and growling in the sky. Lightning flashed through the windows, starkly illuminating the dimly lit room.

Draco Malfoy stood in a shadowed corner, his hands tightly clenched behind his back to stay their shaking and in an effort to disguise his fear.

He looked on as his father knelt, bent kneed, before a black robed figure. He watched with barely concealed terror as Lucius Malfoy finished his report.

Voldemort hissed. "And so, you have failed me again. For the third time now, you have failed to bring me Harry Potter. Did I not tell you how important he was? Have I not drilled it into your thick skulls exactly how much we need that boy? You disappoint me Malfoy. Tell me, what should I do with you?"

Lucius' face was empty and composed, but inside Draco knew his father was quaking with fear. Obviously the Dark Lord knew it too for he let out a sinister laugh that made Draco's hands shake even more than before.

"You are afraid Malfoy? Afraid I might use the Crutacious on you? Afraid for yourself are you? Or ... for your son?" Voldemort turned his malevolent eye slits towards Draco and smiled cunningly. Draco gulped silently, mentally preparing himself for what he knew was coming.

The red hot force of the Crutacious Curse hit him all over his body like a battalion of needle sharp knives. Unbearable pain spread through his body like a burning inferno. A relentless fire eating at his skin, clouding his mind, allowing him no room for thought. No room to think about anything – except for the horrible excruciation he was experiencing.

And then as abruptly as it had begun the pain ceased. Draco lay, panting on the floor, his throat raw from screaming. Gradually he stood up, wiping his slick blonde hair from his face and looked Voldemort straight in the eye.

Years afterwards Draco still would not know where he had found the courage to stay where he was and resist the temptation to run away. He did not know where he had discovered the nerve from deep inside himself to meed the Dark Lord's eye, apart from knowing that if he didn't Voldemort would kill him.

That decision saved him his life, but it was the beginning of things to come. There would be a time in the not-so-distant future where Draco Malfoy would wish he had died that night.

The look in the Dark Lord's eye when Draco met them was a vision that would stay with him forever. They were like thin slits with little iris and a barely visible pupil. What was visible was the malicious hatred radiating from them and an emptiness so cold that Draco shivered instinctively. They were like dark, bottomless pits full of nothing, except cold determination and anger.

The smile upon Voldemort's lips however gave some of his emotions away. They were curled upwards slightly in a wintry satisfaction and even a trace of appreciation. "Good," Voldemort whispered. "Very good. I like your determination. Better than your fathers. I can see you becoming one of my greatest servants."

Draco swallowed loudly, not sure what to say. He clenched his hands tighter behind his back and fought the urge to look away.

"Tell me, boy, what would you do? How would you capture Harry Potter?"

Draco barely kept his astonishment from creeping onto his face. The Dark Lord was asking for _his_ opinion. Draco knew that the rest of his life depended on this moment, on the answer that he gave. And from somewhere deeply entrenched inside himself he found the answer. Now all he had to do was unstick his throat so he could voice it.

"I suppose," he began, his voice barely more than a forced whisper. He tried again. "I suppose I would find a way to get close to him. Discover his deepest, darkest secrets. Who he's close to, his weakness and all that."

Voldemort's face widened, distorting his face menacingly. "Excellent. And do you know who he is close to?"

Draco nodded. "That Mudblood Granger, the Weasley boy and his sister Ginny."

"Could you get close to any of them?"

"Both Weasley and Granger hate me with a passion." He replied painfully recalling numerous events over his life, namely the stinging blow when Hermione had punched him in the face and a certain incident up at the Shrieking Shack. "But I suppose the younger one, Ginny, she wouldn't be too hard to manipulate."

"Good," said the Dark Lord. "I want you to get close to her."

"Me!?" Draco gaped astounded. "But my Lord, I –"

"That is my wish Malfoy, do you defy it?" Voldemort's voice was thunderous.

"No my Lord, of course not." Draco stuttered. He could not remember a time when he had been as caught off guard as he was now. Not in a million years would he have seen this coming.

Voldemort nodded curtly, apparently pleased. "Three months should be long enough?"

Draco nodded in reply, not daring to resist him again. From out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucius giving him a murderous glare and knew that there would be hell when he got home.

"I shall see you then," ordered Voldemort. "And Lucius, under no circumstances is your son to be harmed. If you disobey my word the penalties will be severe. Am I understood?"

"Yes my Lord," Lucius agreed submissively but his eyes flashed frustratedly.

"Very good then, you may leave. Wormtail! It is time for me to retire for the night." Draco watched as the pitiful figure of Peter Pettigrew came forwards to attend to his master.

The last sight Draco saw before leaving the room was the flickering firelight streaking eerily across Voldemort's devious features.

* * *

The wind rushed past Ginny Weasley, sweeping her vibrant red hair across her face. She held tight to Harry's waist as he flew them over the Forbidden Forest and came to a stop on a green patch of grass beside the lake.

"Wow, that was amazing," Ginny breathed as she slid off the broomstick, her arms still tightly entwined around his waist. "It's so beautiful here," she sighed kissing the back of his neck.

Harry shifted around in her arms to face her. "_You're_ beautiful." His eyes sought hers, trying to convey with his expression just how much he meant those words.

Gently he kissed he lips and she closed he eyes, savouring the sweet feel of his lips on hers. Wrapping his arms around her neck he deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing her lips, teasing her with the passion he felt.

Ginny gasped as she felt her feet leave the ground. Looking down she saw at least thirty centimetres between the grass and the soles of her feet. "Harry? What -?"

"Trust me," he said softly. "You do, don't you?"

"I trust you," she replied sincerely, leaning in to kiss him once more.

She drew back slowly as she felt her feet touch the ground once more. Harry stepped back, drawing off his black robe as he did. Seductively he lifted the hem of his plain white t-shirt over his head and let it fall carelessly to the ground. Nervously Ginny tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes raking over his tanned body appreciatively.

Harry lay down on the springy grass, pulling Ginny down with him.

"Ooof," she groaned as she landed half on top of him in a not very lady-like manner.

"Sorry," Harry rolled over so her head was resting gently on his chest and his arm was curled around her side, almost possessively.

She sighed sweetly, looking up at the clear blue sky. Absentmindedly she took in the fluffy white clouds hovering on the horizon and crisp brightness of the sun just far enough behind not to cause them any bother. It had been a long time since she had felt this content.

"I love you," she whispered finally, not taking her eyes from the bright blue sky above her.

He didn't reply. Ginny bit her lip nervously. What if he didn't say it back? What if her didn't even feel the same way? What if -?

Her frantic thoughts came to an abrupt end as she felt his arms snake around her hips, pulling her closer in to his body.

"I love you too,"

* * *

From a long window inside the Astronomy Tower a lone figure surveyed the scene by the lake thoughtfully, a cruel sneer playing over his lips. Draco Malfoy knew just how much Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were in love. It wasn't a secret to anyone in the school. It made him sick watching the two lovebirds walk into the Great Hall every morning, hand in hand and giggling secretively.

It would be hard to break them up. Some would say that it was even impossible. But he was a Malfoy, nothing was impossible for him. He would find a way.

From the corner of his eye he noticed a flicker of movement. Someone was hiding in a branchy tree not far from where Potter and Weasley were conducting their little love shack. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who was interested in Potter's sex life. Well, he wasn't interested in it directly, everything he did was for a greater cause. Voldermort would kill him if he didn't find a way to get close to Ginny Weasley and through her, Harry Potter. But what excuse did this mysterious stranger have? And, more importantly, could he work it to his advantage?

The stranger shifted in the tree and the sunlight caught the side of her face. Draco smirked scheming as he took in a perfect olive complexion and midnight black hair.

Yes, it seemed as if his little endeavours might work out after all.

* * *

**_So what did you think?? Review please!! I love 'em!!_**


	2. Bad Day

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters (although i desperately wish that i had at least one of the characters for my own!!). Please don't sue because I'm saving up to buy Usher's new CD and I really need the money!!  
**AN: **This chapters dedicated to Dracoluver2009 for being the only person who reviewed without me begging them to!! Thanks so much. And this is just a not to anyone else who might be reading this story and not reviewing:_ _**Please **drop me a review!! Even if it just says hi I'm reading your story. Its just that it helps me to write better when i know there are actually people reading it!!Thx. ... Oh, and thanks to Hanusia for beta-ing this!! Luv yas!_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Bad Day_

As soon as Ginny woke up in the morning and saw the angry storm clouds gathered outside her window she knew that it was going to be a bad day. Groggily she got out of bed and padded sleepily down the stairs and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

She smiled fondly as she saw Harry asleep in one of the velvety red armchairs, his head resting on his chest and a book – _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_ – open on his lap. Carefully she sat down beside him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Morning," she greeted softly as he opened his eyes.

"Morning," he replied in a sleep-laden voice. He sat up and brushed his fingers through his dark hair, which was falling messily over his eyes. He swept it away but after a few moments it fell back into place. Groaning sleepily he gave up. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost nine 'o clock," Ginny replied.

Harry sat up straight. "Nine o' clock!" he exclaimed. Abruptly he stood up tipping the heavy book onto Ginny's lap. "Sorry," he said quickly picking it up. "It's just that I promised Ron we'd practice Quiddich at ten and I still have to eat and get changed and everything." He turned to head up to the boys' dormitories.

"Wait a minute!" Ginny cried. "I thought we'd organized weeks ago that we'd go to Hogsmeade today. You know, as it's the first Hogsmeade weekend this year."

Harry stopped in his tracks his hand brought to his mouth as he suddenly remembered. "Oh Merlin, I completely forgot!"

"I mean I didn't forget exactly," he said hurriedly as he saw Ginny's indignant expression. "I was so looking forward to it. It's just I forgot that it was this weekend when Ron and I made plans."

"Well I'm sure he won't mind too much if you cancel," Ginny responded.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Well, It's just we've got the Quiddich House Cup this year –"

"The Quiddich House Cup isn't for months," Ginny interjected.

"I know. It's just Ron didn't have much time to fly over the holidays and he was wondering if I could help him practice. You know, chuck some balls through the hoops for him to save and all that. And with me being house captain this year, I want to make sure our original team is up to scratch before we start the try-outs for the new positions." Harry's eyes were pleading and he stuck out his lip in a way that make him look so pathetically gorgeous that Ginny couldn't help but melt before him.

"Fine," she agreed at last, "but you owe me big time."

"Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll make it up to you," Harry lent forward and gave her a swift kiss before quickly hurrying up the stairs.

Ginny let her smile fade as he walked out of her sight and trudged up the stairs to her dorm to get changed. Despite the façade she showed Harry, she really wasn't very happy about this arrangement.

After she had got changed and felt refreshed, Ginny entered the Great Hall and found a seat at the Gryffindor table beside Hermione. Hermione greeted Ginny cheerfully as she sat down beside her.

"Glad someone's having a good morning," Ginny muttered grumpily as she began loading her plate with scrambled eggs and toast.

Hermione looked up in surprise. "What's the matter?" she asked turning her large brown eyes towards Ginny with a slightly hurt expression on her face.

Ginny sighed heavily and tucked her red hair behind her ears. She hadn't meant to snap at Hermione, it wasn't her fault anyway. "Don't worry about it," Ginny replied apologetically, "I'm just having a bad day that's all."

"News flash, honey," Hermione said," the day's only just started. You know you can tell me if you want."

"It doesn't really matter," Ginny said dismissively, "I just had an argument with Harry, that's all."

"That's all? Ginny, you and Harry never argue."

"Yeah well he wasn't actually doing much arguing, it was just me."

"Don't worry," Hermione said sliding her arm around Ginny's shoulders comfortingly, "Every relationship has its ups and down, yours is just going through a rough patch at the moment. You guys have all day today at Hogsmeade to sort it out."

"Yeah well that's just the point," Ginny muttered bitterly, "We're not _going_ to Hogsmeade."

"Why?" Hermione asked, taken back. Ginny wasn't surprised. She and Harry had been making plans for this trip for weeks. Hermione had to sit in the same carriage with them on the Hogswarts Express and smile sweetly while they talked endlessly of the things they were going to do when they got there.

"Ron asked him to do dumb Quidditch practice with him, and that's obviously more important." Ginny explained angrily while she mushed her scrambled eggs into pulp with her fork and her face grew a brighter and more vibrant shade of red in her anger and indignation.

"Oh, Nush," Hermione sympathized. "There's always next weekend."

"What if Ron wants to play Quidditch then as well?" She demanded furiously. "That's the problem dating someone who's also your brother's best friend; I always seem to be competing with him for Harry's attention. And lately Ron seems to be winning." By now she had pounded her breakfast so much that the juices had run off her plate and the remainder of the egg resembled mouldy cheese.

"Look Ginny, I'm Harry's best friend as well. And I know that he's in love with you, he has been for a very long time." Hermione looked at her intently, trying to get her to realize that she really meant what she was saying.

"Whatever," Ginny shrugged Hermione's arm from her shoulder and got up, leaving her mutilated breakfast in a pile behind her.

She wandered moodily outside, hardly noticing the bright sunshine and cloudless sky. The storm clouds, which had been so eager to let loose their torrent of rain this morning, seemed to have disappeared beyond the dazzling blue horizon. First and second years were talking and laughing joyfully on the grass. She was the only 6th year to be seen. All the rest were getting ready for the trip to Hogsmeade, purses bulging and begging to be emptied. She supposed she could just go by herself. But where was the fun in that? There wouldn't be any, plain and simple. Not without Harry.

She found a place beneath a leafy tree on the other side of the lake, as far away from the playful students as she could find. She wanted to be alone. If she couldn't be with Harry then she didn't want to be with anybody. Finally she gave a half-glance towards the vivid blue of the sky and scowled deeper. It was like everyone and everything wanted to contradict her mood. She would rather it had been hailing down, rather than this cheerful sunshine which begged her to be smiling along with it. And she didn't feel like smiling.

As she leant against the firm bark of the tree she noticed that she was sitting only metres away from the place where she had first told Harry she loved him. She remembered how her heart had swelled with exhilaration when he said that he loved her too. That had only been a week ago and she couldn't remember a happier day in her life. How quickly everything had changed.

She knew she was probably making too big a deal of this. But she had inherited the fiery Weasley temper from her mother, and at the moment she was just plain annoyed. And hurt.

* * *

The sun shone down and glinted off Draco's silvery-white hair as he stared intently across the lake. Though it was a long way he still couldn't mistake the scorching red locks that were Ginny Weasley's. With his trademark smirk fixed firmly in place he headed around the outside of the lake towards her, making sure that his cloak did not drag in the dirt and soil the fine material.

As he drew closer he hesitated, sensing that she was deep in thought. He was taken back as he saw a single tear escape her brilliant green eyes and make its way down her soft cheek. Angrily she brushed it aside and shook her head as if to chide herself for feeling upset. She began yanking blades of grass viciously from the ground all the time muttering furiously to herself.

Moving quietly so he was now positioned behind her, Draco inched closer, straining his ears to catch what she was saying. He had a good feeling that it could be useful.

"-It's not as if it really matters. He can go play Quidditch until his bum falls off if that's what he really wants. It's not like I care or anything." She sighed heavily and stopped terrorizing the grass. Shifting her position slightly so her back was resting more comfortably against the tree she began speaking again. "But it would've been nice to visit Honeydukes again. It's been almost three months since I've been there. And Zonko's too. I can see if Fred and George were telling the truth when they said that Zonko's had offered to sell some of their products. And its been so long since I've had Butterbeer from Madame Rosmerta's –"

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Draco commented dryly as he leant casually but dignifiedly against a tree nearby. "Or is your invisible friend here too? Would you like to introduce us?"

"Get lost, Malfoy," she retorted angrily as she spun around to face him, but he couldn't help but notice that her cheeks had taken on a red tinge.

"I would've thought you and Potter would have been skipping hand in hand around Hogsmeade by now," he remarked nonchalantly.

"Did you?" she replied calmly, but her cheeks glowed redder. "Obviously we're not though, so why don't you just go away and mind your own business?"

"Because at the moment I'm interested in yours," he said simply. "So why aren't you at Hogsmeade? Potter give you the flick?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "No," she answered, but her voice wavered, "You're not even close." Looking closely Draco noticed that her eyes had begun to fill with tears once more. Furiously she blinked them away and turned so he couldn't see her face.

"Not even close?" he repeated unbelievingly. "Really, Weasley, because I think I've hit the nail right on the head."

She turned back to him, her teeth gritted and her hands clenched. He took an involuntary step back in surprise at the explosive image she made. He hadn't realized he'd tweaked her that badly. "Get lost, Malfoy. _Now_," he voice was low and dangerous and her breathing was heavy with rage.

"Tut tut, Weasley, I really don't think you have any grounds for ordering _me_ around." He smirked superiorly.

"Why do you always _do_ that?" she demanded irritably, but without her former rage. Draco was impressed at her ability to contain her emotions so quickly.

"Do what?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Talk about yourself and your family with that arrogant tone of voice. It's not as if you are any better than the rest of us. My family's heritage goes just as far back as yours does."

"Ah, but there is a difference," he replied condescendingly. "You see, Weasley, my family's pure. We haven't tainted our blood with Muggle influence. We don't socialize with commoners and Mudbloods like you do. And _that's_ what makes us better."

She snorted in such an unladylike manner that Draco was taken back. "I pity you sometimes," she told him, catching him completely off guard. Draco spluttered astounded, it took him a minute to regain his composure, before asking her what she meant.

"Your father has so much influence over you, Draco. More than even you realize." She explained. "He's taught you to be cold and uncaring. To think that the only things that matter in life are money and power and the purity of your blood." She smiled sadly at him and continued. "There's so much more to the world than that. I've been brought up to believe that a life without love and compassion and feeling, is no life at all. Don't throw your life away on your fathers dreams, Draco. I don't know why, but I feel there's more to you than that."

She got up and moved further away, leaving him with his muddled thoughts. He stared after her in complete shock. Not only was he taken back by the fact that she had actually called him Draco – twice! – but the force of what she said had had really hit the place close to his heart, and he couldn't seem to shake it. He had meant to come here to plant the seeds of doubt in Ginny's mind. Make her question the meaning in her life, the importance of her friendship and, most importantly, the value of her relationship with Harry Potter. Instead she had giving him something to think about. A lot to think about. For the first time he truly appreciated that there was more to Ginny Weasley than met the eye.

He walked over to her, regaining his poise and dignity with every step he took. "You know what?" he said. Ginny looked up in question. "I don't think Potter realizes just how good he's got it. I really don't think he appreciates you."

"Really," she replied dryly. "And I suppose you do?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I just don't think Potter deserves you."

"And you're willing to take his place?"

He snorted loudly, trying hard to keep himself from laughing. "A Malfoy and a Weasley? You have got to be joking. I haven't sunk that low, just yet."

He felt the anger gather around her like a cloak and knew he had pissed her off again. "Well," she said shortly, "If that's all you came to say, then I guess you should leave now." Now he knew he had pissed her off.

He held up his hands in surrender deciding it probably wasn't safe to push her any further. He did want to get back to castle in one piece. "Okay, okay, I'm going now," he reassured her. "I'll leave you with your invisible friend and thoughts of your Potter boy." He smirked mockingly and walked off, leaving a very annoyed Ginny Weasley behind him.

* * *

**AN:**_ Ok, so how did i go?? Did i get the Draco/Ginny banter right?? Is it believable?? I think this is my favourite chapter so far!! I hope you enjoyed and remember to review!!_


	3. PreMeditated Betrayal

_**Disclaimer:** Okay, I _still _don't own Harry Potter. Why do they have to keep rubbing it in??  
**Dedications: **This chapter is as usual dedicated to Hanusia for her brilliant editing (the only problem is i have to re-edit after she's done because she always adds in things which are totally unapropriate for the moment because she is an obsessive Harry fan, for example in the last chapter I almost uploaded it with Ginny raging that "Harry can play Quiddich until his cute bum falls off!" lol.  
And of course this is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!! Thank you so much guys, you have no idea how happy you made me!! You really made my day! (hands out life-size draco dolls to everyone who reviewed!) I hope you enjoy this chappy as much as the last!  
**AN: **BTW i apoligise in advance to any Harry fans who might not be particulary happy with the end of this chapter. Sorry._

_

* * *

Chapter Three: Pre-Meditated Betrayal_

Ginny had a lot on her mind as she sat in the Common Room that evening. Leaning further back into her arm chair she stretched out her bare feet towards the fire and turned her head towards where Harry was playing a game of wizards' chess with Ron. He was loosing, as usual.

"Argh! You can't do that!" Harry exclaimed in frustration as Ron captured his last bishop. "Ginny come over here and give me some help!"

Feeling rather annoyed that he had demanded rather than asked for her help she shook her head. "You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out. Why do you even play when you know you're going to lose?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder and leant closer over the chess board. An evil smile came over his lips as he ordered his knight to capture one of Ron's castles. "Lucky move," Ron mumbled as the knight decapitated the castles turret.

"Yeah right," Harry gloated happily, "it was pure skill and you know it." Ron shook his head exasperatedly as took Harry's victorious knight with his queen in a single move. The boastful smile left Harry's face, leaving his face wide open in shock.

Ginny sniggered quietly to herself, fondly thinking how cute Harry looked when things didn't go his way. Turning her gaze back to the fire flickering merrily in the grate she thought of her conversation with Malfoy earlier that day. She had to admit when he wasn't patronizing her or insulting her family Malfoy made pretty good company. It didn't stop him from being a slimy git, but at least he could hold a semi-civilized conversation.

She forcefully blocked out his final words to her about Harry not being good enough for her. Of course he was, he loved her. And she loved him; she had for as long as she could remember.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Dean Thomas came over to her and asked her if she wanted to play a game of Exploding Snap. She agreed instantly, glad to have something to take he mind off her tangled thoughts. As she sat down a wooden table in the corner of the room and began to deal out cards she remembered how she had had a crush on him for a while last year. She knew now that her infatuation with Dean and her short-term relationship with a Ravenclaw, Michael Corner, in fourth year, had just been covers, disguising the feelings she had for Harry, even from herself.

She and Dean managed to finish five explosive rounds of Snap before Harry came up behind her and told her he was going to bed. Quickly she excused herself from Dean and followed Harry up the first set of stairs. When they were out of sight of the rest of the Gryffindors Harry turned to her and took her in his arms.

"I know I let you down today," he whispered softly in her ear, "but I promise I will make it up to you." He drew back and took a jewellery box from his jean pocket. He opened it and Ginny looked in to see the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The chain was made of 18 carets, sparkling gold, and a single emerald tear-drop hung from the bottom. She drew in a deep breath. It was beautiful. "Harry I love it," she sighed.

She turned slightly so he could fasten it around her neck, savouring the cool feel of his hands on her skin. Looking down at it she took the pendant in her hand, brushing her thumb lightly over its surface. "Where did you get it?"

"There's a new jewellery shop in Diagon Alley. I saw it when I was getting my school books. The crystal's charmed with spells of protection and love." He smiled. "I saw the emerald and it reminded me of you. Your eyes mainly." He looked at her seriously, staring deep into her orbs, which did indeed mirror the colour of the emerald exactly.

Smiling slightly, Ginny felt her cheeks grow heated under his intense gaze. "I love it," she whispered. "I love you."

He pulled her into his embrace once more and kissed her slowly and gently. "I love you too."

At the sound of footsteps on the stairs they drew apart. Hermione rounded the corner and looked at the curiously, causing them both to stare at their feet self-consciously. Smirking knowingly she bade them both goodnight and climbed the stairs to the girls dormitories without another word. With another swift kiss to Harry, Ginny followed her. After second of staring after the girl he loved, Harry turned and walked up the opposite set of stairs to the boys dormitories.

That night Ginny slept more peacefully than she ever had before.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and merry, and this time Ginny could find no fault with it. In the Great Hall she ate her breakfast with one hand, the other was clasped tightly in Harry's own. As she looked over to the Slytherin table across the Hall she saw Malfoy staring at them intently, with an emotion sparkling in his eyes that Ginny couldn't seem to comprehend. Ignoring it she returned to her meal, basking in the feel of her fingers warmly interlinking with Harry's own.

The next time she looked up she saw Malfoy walking over to the Ravenclaw table. Cho Chang looked up in surprise when he approached her. He bended down and said something to her in a quiet voice. She stared at him in bemusement before turning her gaze towards Harry and Ginny. Ginny stared back wondering why they were looking at her. Cho whispered something back and Draco nodded before walking off.

She stared after him in confusion until Harry asked her what she was looking at. "Nothing," she replied and turned her eyes on him instead.

Harry and Ginny spent their last day of freedom before classes resumed basking in the pleasant heat of the sun, talking and joking, much like she had seen the junior students do yesterday. Around midday they were joined by Hermione and Ron. Harry seemed a little annoyed at the intrusion but made no comment. Together they four of them discussed everything, from what Hermione did at Hogsmeade yeasturday (she had gone with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil) to what they were planning to do next holidays (which were, unfortunately, still ten weeks away).

When the conversation lapsed Harry excused himself for a moment saying he had to go to the bathroom. The conversation slowed a little while Harry was gone, but the three used the time to do a little sun-baking instead.

Around five minutes later a large shadow cast over her, blocking out the warmth of the sun. Ginny looked up and saw the pale frame of Draco Malfoy towering over her. She sat up in annoyance. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked irritably.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi," he replied smoothly.

"Well now you have you can go," she responded grumpily. She wasn't in the mood for her day to be spoiled by Malfoy.

"I thought we could continue the nice little conversation we had yesterday." He told her.

Ginny looked up in disbelief, ignoring Hermione and Ron's curios stares. "I think you said enough yesterday, Malfoy. I have nothing more to say to you."

"Pity," he commented briefly. He eyes flickered down to the base of her neck, where the green emerald was bumping gently against her throat. "Where'd you get the necklace?" he asked.

"Harry gave it to me," she replied wondering why even cared. "Why?"

"It's nice," was all he said. He smirked Draco-ishly and walked off leaving Ginny to stare after him in absolute amazement.

"What was all that about?" Ron demanded after he left.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine,"

Hermione was silent for a moment as if she was pondering some amazing idea. Suddenly she shook her head and looked down at her watch. "Harry's been gone for a while now," she commented.

"Oh, he's probably just talking to someone he met along the way," Ginny replied. "He'll be back soon."

But it was another ten minutes before Harry did return.

"Half an hour toilet break," Ron cried laughingly when he finally did come back, "That's got to be a record!"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Oh, um, I met, um, Seamus on the way. He wanted to talk to me about the Quiddich Try-outs, that's all."

Ginny frowned. Seamus had been sitting under the oak tree by the lake for the last half an hour. She had been watching him and Dean muck around trying to knock each other from the branches. He hadn't moved once.

Ginny smiled when she felt Harry's gaze but wondered juts what it was that he was keeping from her.

* * *

It had taken Draco a long time to work up the courage to go over and talk to Cho at breakfast that morning. He had sat there for at least ten minutes just looking at her trying to force himself to stand up and walk over to her. He probably would have chickened out completely if it hadn't of been so vital to his plan. He smiled smugly despite himself. He had spent all of last night forming a scheme to get Ginny to trust him enough to talk to him about Harry. It was difficult; he also needed her to dislike Harry enough to tell him about his weaknesses. One thing was for sure though, if he was going to get anywhere near Ginny Weasley he would have to break off her relationship with Harry Potter. He and Potter had been the bitterest of rivals ever since they had first laid eyes on each other, and if it came to choosing sides Draco knew without a doubt that Ginny would always chose Potter over him. He had a feeling that Ginny liked him well enough, despite how she acted towards him; the only thing that was really standing in the way of him and Ginny was Harry Potter.

But not for long. Draco smirked evilly and looked over to the dark haired beauty sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He knew that Cho had never stopped being in love with Harry, no matter how much she denied it and flaunted her relationship with other guys. When he had caught her spying on Potter and Weasley last week, she had only proved his speculation.

His eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor table. He looked at Ginny and Potter as they sat smiling and laughing beside each other. His eyes fixed on the clasped hands and growled quietly under his breath. Goyle turned to him and gave him a stunned look. Draco wasn't surprised. He very rarely showed any emotion at all in public, but there was something about Harry and Ginny's "happy couple" act that made his blood boil. He stood up. It was now or never.

Draco sauntered confidently over to the Ravenclaw table. He leant down to whisper in Cho's ear, cutting off her friend Marietta Edgecombe in midsentence. Marietta looked at him with an appalled and irritated expression on her face, but he ignored it; he had more important things to worry about than Cho's snappy friend. "Don't Potter and Weasley make such a charming couple?" he whispered mockingly.

She turned towards where they were sitting and Draco couldn't mistake the anger and jealousy in her eyes. "Why do you care?" she whispered back.

Out of the corner of his vision Draco saw Marietta staring at them intently. He turned towards her a fixed her with such an icy glare that she turned away and struck up a very passionate conversation about pineapples with Justin Flinch-Fletchy who was unfortunate enough to be seated next to her.

"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower in one hour and I'll tell you," he said, pausing for her answer. She hesitated for a moment, a confused frown creasing her creamy forehead. Finally she looked back at him and nodded. Draco smiled smugly and walked away, the whole time conscious of Ginny's curious eyes fixed on his back.

Forty-five minutes later he was sitting on a window seat in the Astronomy Tower across from a very impatient Cho. "So spit it out Malfoy," she demanded crossly, "I'm meant to be meeting Justin in the gardens in fifteen minutes, so you better tell me."

He regarded her coolly. "I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel your date with Justin today, Chang. We have much more important business to attend to."

She exhaled loudly and began pulling at the threads at the bottom of her robes. "Like what?"

"I want to break up Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter." He said straight out.

She stopped in mid-fray. Half-sniggering she looked up at him in complete disbelief. "Why?"

"I have my reasons," was all he would say. "But I don't think I would be far off in saying that this would work in your advantage as well."

Cho opened her mouth to retort and just as quickly closed it again. "What makes you think I care anything for Harry Potter?" she asked him as casually as she could.

"I never said anything," he replied with his most annoying smirk. "You just confirmed something I already knew."

She blushed scarlet and looked down. "Look, he said, "I'm not going to tell anyone. I just need your help to break them up. Afterwards you can do whatever you want with Harry Potter. Reclaim him as your own if you want, or you can make his life complete hell – I would prefer the second option – just don't tell me about it. Are you in?"

"What's in it for you?" she asked slyly. "You got the hots for that Weasley girl? I didn't think she was your type."

Now it was Draco's turn to blush, though he tried to keep it as inconspicuous as possible. "She isn't," he said shortly. "Look I need Ginny for reasons of my own, and they're none of your business. I just want to know if you're going to help me or not."

Cho was silent for a few minutes, carefully considering what he had said. Finally she met his eyes, a fierce determination that he had never seen in her before, playing across her face. "I'm in."

"Good," he replied. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Three hours later Harry Potter headed towards the boys toilets. He didn't get far however before a creamy-brown arm pulled him into an empty classroom and pinned him down on one of the desks. Seductively she lifted her shirt over her head to reveal a lacy pink bra. She smiled evilly at him before crushing his lips with her own, using her arms to restrain his flailing limbs.

From behind them, Draco lifted a large, old fashioned camera and, with a satisfied smile, snapped pictures of her hands up his shirt and her lips plastered against his. Smiling with grim satisfaction Draco slipped soundlessly from the room, allowing Cho to fulfil her lustful desires.

* * *

**AN: **_I felt really evil writing the last bit because i am a Harry fan as well and i didn't like hurting him :o( even though it is essential to the plot.  
_**Miss Court-A-Doo**: _did that answer your "who's up the tree" question??_

_By the way the next update might not be so quick because i still have to finish writing it and school starts again for me in about four days. But I will try to be as quick as i can!_

_Please review and tell me how I'm going!! There'll be draco posters signed by him for everyone who does!_


	4. Selling the Lies

_**Disclaimer: **Well I've begged and pleaded with JK but she still won't give me the rights to the Harry Potter books so i guess thats that then, hey? Oh well, i can still dream!  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Dedications: **This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers. I love you guys so much! You should see me squeal when i go to open my inbox and see a message titled Fanfiction Review! Especially to Kerichi and Miss Court-A-Doo - you're reviews are always the highlights of my day!! :o)  
**AN: **So very very sorry I have taken so long to update. I've been incredibly busy with end of year assignments and camp and stuff. I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter as it has only been beta-ed by me because it would take at least another two days to get Hanusia to beta it and i thought you'd waited long enough. I'm not really sure i like this chapter as much as i did the others but here goes anyway ... ENJOY!!_

_Chapter Four: Selling the lies_

_Ginny knew something had changed in Draco. She knew this because ever since she had seen him looking at her in the Great Hall and then later talking with Cho, she had been watching him._

_Since when did a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw socialize? At least since when did they socialize of their own free will? Ginny knew Draco. Well, she didn't exactly know him, but she had a pretty good idea of the sort of person he was. And the sort of person he was was not the sort of person who would walk up to Cho Chang and strike up a conversation with her._

_Her curiosity had been piqued even more when she had seen them both in the Astronomy Tower. It generally wouldn't surprise Ginny to see Draco in the Astronomy Tower with any girl. Even girls that disliked him had to admit that he was good looking, and most wouldn't mind joining him in the Astronomy Tower for a once off. These girls however, did not include Ginevra Weasley. Because although, along with the rest of her sex she had to admire Draco's ability to look impossibly handsome, she wouldn't be caught dead with him alone in the Astronomy Tower. Because, unlike the rest of her sex, she didn't only dislike him, she hated him._

_Ginny didn't know what it was that made her loathe Draco so fiercely. But she knew that everything about him irked her. From that tell tale smirk he never left home without firmly pasted to his face, to his constant holier-than-thou attitude to any person he considered lower than him – which was everyone. However, the thing that took her anger to a whole new level was the fact that every time he walked in the room she felt a fire burn in her depths of stomach, small enough to ignore but nonetheless still there. She told herself it was hate, but part of her knew different. And she despised him deeply for having any affect on her at all when she wanted only to have the ice cold indifference he was such a master of._

_A prickle on the back of Ginny's neck told her that she was not alone and she spun around to see none of than the topic of her thoughts staring coolly back at her. "Draco," she said not knowing what else to do._

_"Ginny," he replied in the same tone of voice. Ginny waited for him to continue, to tell her why he had sought her out. She looked in his eyes which, for once were not the crystal grey they normally were. The pupil was larger and the iris slighter darker in hue. He brought a fair hand up to scratch the end of his nose. He looked nervous. This surprised Ginny even more. Why would Draco be nervous? Did he even know how to be nervous? Ginny studied his face carefully, slightly unsettled by this unexpected change to his normal aloof manner._

_Draco sighed, breaking off the staring contest. "I've got something I want to show you," he told her._

_"Excuse me?" she questioned thoroughly confused. "What makes you think I'd be interested in anything you have to show me?'_

_"Trust me, Weasley, you're going to be interested in this." His voice was light but Ginny knew there was more going on behind his predominantly calm verbalizations than he was letting on. His eyes betrayed him._

_Ginny was silent for a moment. Somehow she knew this wasn't just some joke he was playing on her. Whatever it was, it was serious. Finally she nodded, "Okay, shoot."_

_Now it was Draco's turn to hesitate. He looked around where they were standing and saw at least twenty other people standing nearby, although not in hearing distance. "Come with me," he said, grabbing her roughly by the arm._

_"No way," Ginny drew back, wrenching her arm from his grasp._

_He sighed in exasperation. "Look," he explained, "I don't want to tell this to you with all these people around, so you come with me or you miss out."_

_"Fine, I'll miss out. I doubt it was all that interesting anyway," with this she began to walk off._

_He stood still for a second, the sun glinting off his silver-white hair and making it shine even more. He looked indecisive, as though he wasn't sure whether to go after her. Finally his eyes hardened and determination dominated his resolve. "Ginny! Wait,"_

_Ginny turned back to him, her whole face showing her surprise. She hadn't expected him to call her back._

_"Will you come with me?" he asked meeting her eyes directly. Ginny bit her lip, half drawn between wanting to trust the boy she hated more than any other, and wanting to leave and forget about his stupid message. "Please," he added softly._

_Something jerked inside Ginny and it was all she could do to stop herself from smiling. A Malfoy with manners? She sighed running a petite hand through her red hair. She was going to regret this later. "Okay,"_

_Draco led her inside. They walked up the deserted corridors with Draco keeping a watchful eye out for any teachers. What would they say if a teacher found them together? They were hardly the best of friends._

_Finally Draco led them into an empty classroom and shut the door firmly behind them. "Look," he said turning to face her, "you might not like what I have to say to you. In fact, I can guarantee you're not going to like what I have to say to you. But you have to believe me when I say I'm not making it up."_

_Ginny's confusion and apprehension was growing with every word that came out of his mouth. A frown creased her forehead as she begun to wonder what the hell she had gotten herself into. "Okay," she said after a minute._

_She perched herself on a desk facing him as he opened his mouth to speak._

_

* * *

Draco was nervous. Hell, he wasn't just nervous, he was scared. Scared of what he was about to do. But the question was why? He was used to hurting people. He did it all the time, without even thinking. What was so special about Ginny Weasley that made his insides writhe in agony at the thought of causing her pain?_

_He thought he knew. It was the same reason why he followed her every move with his cool grey eyes. The reason why he memorized every curve of her soft cheeks, the way her fiery hair fell gently into her eyes, the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she laughed. He told himself that it was his duty to know these things. That it was vital to his plan to know everything he could about Ginny Weasley. But the truth was that it was just an excuse. The more he watched her, the more he enjoyed watching her. The more he learned about her, the more he wanted to know. It was getting to the point, now, where the youngest Weasley child was consuming every aspect of his life._

_But the thing that made what he was about to do so unbearably hard was the knowledge that by doing it he would not only hurt her, he would completely destroy her life. By making her think that the one person whom she trusted absolutely was unfaithful to her would make her lose any faith she had in life at all. It might even make what he was trying to do harder. But there was one thing that he did know. And that was that while Harry Potter was in Ginny's life there was no way she would ever trust him._

_Flicking a silver strand of hair from his eyes he hardened his resolve. He was a Malfoy and he had been taught from his earliest years that nothing was allowed to get in the way of his masters plans. Not even Ginny Weasley._

_He turned to look at her and began to talk, his voice strong and unwavering._

_"Well, you see I was just walking down the corridor and I, no -" he stopped. Draco took a deep breath, carefully clenching and unclenching his hands which he held tightly behind his back so she couldn't see how nervous he was. But, even with all his practice there was no way to hide the tension in his eyes. He closed his eyes for a second to regain his poise and started again. "It was just the other day and I was coming down the corridor and I heard something in one of the classrooms and –"_

_Clenching his teeth he slammed his fist down on a nearby desk. He couldn't do it. After all his preparations - watching her, talking to Cho, the pictures he had in his bag – he couldn't do it. He had been defeated by a Weasley._

_"Look," he said to her, "Don't worry about it." The look she had on her face plainly told him that she thought he was crazy. But he had bigger problems now. Like how to stop Voldemort from killing him._

_He turned to leave and promptly tripped over his own feet. He through his hands out in front of him a split second before landing heavily on the floor. It took him a few moments before he realised what he had done. Ginny's laughter brought a blush to his cheeks. "Idiot," he murmured under his breath. How on earth had he managed to do something so humiliating?_

_He climbed to his feet, carefully brushing the creases from his robe. Looking around he noticed his bag had been jerked open in the fall and its contents scattered across the floor. He bent down and began shoving them hastily back into his bag. Ginny, still laughing amusedly, knelt down beside him. He watched, frozen to the spot, as she reached across him to pick up the photos. The laughter left her face as though it had never been there. Quickly he reached to snatch them from her grip but she pulled back, her eyes never leaving the pictures._

_She stood up shakily, horror and disbelief etched across her every feature. "What are these?" she asked her voice barely more than a hoarse whisper._

_"Nothing," he replied, trying in vain to repair the damage he hadn't wanted to inflict. "It's just a sick joke, that's all." But he was snatching at straws and she knew it._

_His heart sunk as she looked up at him. "Is," she gulped, "is this what you were going to tell me?"_

_A horrible pain began to eat at his heart as he realised there was no backing out now. "It was," he said quietly and watched as his words took affect._

_Her eyes filled with tears but she would not let them fall. She wiped them away roughly and stared back at the photos. Slowly she let them fall to the floor. He heard the gentle 'thwap' as they hit the ground. She looked back up to him, her eyes dry, her mouth a hard line across her face … a mere hollow of her former self._

_He had expected her to cry. To scream, to rage. He had expected her to be distraught, upset and angry. But he hadn't expected this. This nothingness. This despair. At that moment Draco knew, however much he wanted to deny it, that Ginny really had loved Harry with all her heart and all her soul. And he had just destroyed that. It was the worst feeling of his life._

_She pushed past him and run out of the room letting it swing shut behind her. She was gone and Draco was alone. Except for the guilt._

_

* * *

**AN: **Hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up soon ... and so far i think its going to be the longest chapter yet!! By the way I have another Draco/Ginny fic up. It's a short one-shot called Echoes and I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out!! Thanks!!_


	5. The Damage Done

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places etc. That honour goes one JK. Rowling -- lucky duck.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**AN: **Woah, this chapter is loooong overdue. It's been sitting on my hardrive for a while collecting dust but for some reason I never thought to upload it. The good news is that I'm already 3/4 of the way through writing chapter 6. My sincerest apologies for the Harry-centralness of this chapter. It had to be written and gotten out of the way but I guarantee that there is some serious Draco/Ginny action coming in the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: The Damage Done**_

It was late. The pale moonlight travelled gently through the high window, casting eerie shadows across the grey stone floor. Draco was alone. Everyone else had gone to bed hours ago. He had been silent all evening, so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't even comprehend the steady ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Now it was almost midnight and Draco was no closer to sorting out his jumbled thoughts than he had been that afternoon.

He sighed heavily. Everything had worked out perfectly -- the plan was right on schedule -- so why did he feel so miserable? He had done deeds worse than this before. His special talent was making peoples lives a living hell. Sometimes he did it for spite, sometimes for some greater purpose. What was it about this latest scheme that brought an uncomfortable emptiness to his stomach and a burning sensation to his heart?

An image flashed across the back of his eyelids -- a face framed by an inferno of red hair and a striking pair of intense green eyes.

Ginny Weasley.

For the past few weeks his thoughts had been consumed by her. At first watching her had been a chore, a duty that needed to be done to ensure that everything would run smoothly. But as the weeks wore on he had come to enjoy it. It hadn't taken him log to discover the basic facts about her life. It only took a week for him to remember her class time-table, her Quiddich practice schedule and the corridors she used to walk to class. But the more he watched her the more he began to notice smaller, subtler things about her. The way her eyes lit up brightly when she laughed, the way she sung to herself softly when she thought no one was listening, the way she was strangely partial to the colour green.

A thought came to Draco's mind. A thought so foreign that it took him a moment to recognise it for what it was. Maybe it wasn't the actions themselves that were making Draco feel so guilty … maybe it was the identity of the person whose life he had just destroyed.

What did he feel for Ginny? Was it caring, compassion, friendship? … Or something more?

Draco shook his head angrily, that last thought jerking him out of his meditative reverie. He didn't feel _anything_ for Ginny Weasley, except maybe a cool disdain and work-related interest. She was a tool he was using to get to a larger prize.

But if that was the truth, then why did her face keep flashing before his eyes, crestfallen heartbroken, distraught. And why did it hurt so much?

Draco got up out of the velvety green arm chair he had been resting in and moved towards a window at the side of the room. He perched on the window seat letting the refreshingly cool night air wash across his face.

_The damage is done_. No matter how much he hadn't wanted to at the end, _he_ was the one who had inflicted Ginny's heartache, and there was no way he could take it back. With this revelation he lifted his head and stared out onto the castle grounds which had been bathed in brilliant blue moonlight.

_The damage is done,_ he thought again, _and I have the plan to worry about now._

* * *

It was dangerous being outside of the Common Room after dark. Unless of course you were equipped with Harry's Invisibility Cloak or Marauder's Map. But Ginny had neither -- she couldn't bring herself to ask him for them after what she had discovered today.

But still she walked the corridors if the third floor, easily brushing the knowledge that she was more likely to get caught than not to the back of her mind. She was silent though -- she didn't want to make it too easy for the teachers to discover her.

For the last hour and a half Ginny had been meticulously committing the curves and contours of her new slippers to memory. Anything to keep her mind off the excruciating events that had occurred earlier that day. But try as she might the memories kept seeping like poison back into her mind and heart.

She hadn't wanted to believe it at first. But her eyes didn't lie, and the images were too real for her to dismiss. Her heart screamed as the images flashed through her mind once more.

_Cho, with her body pressed hard against Harry's and his hands gripping her shoulders tightly. Even Draco had had the decency to look uncomfortable._

It had taken minutes for her mind to register what she was seeing when she first looked down at those photos. And even once it did register she had been determined that it was simply some sick joke Malfoy had made up for his own amusement. She wouldn't put it past him to try and destroy Ginny's relationship for his own personal gratification. But when she looked up at him, mouth wide and ready to accuse him for his immature prank she had stopped. He had been looking down at his feet, an expression of helplessness and guilt across his face that was so real and un-Malfoy-like that Ginny doubted that even with a hundred years of practice he could ever learn to fake it.

"Is -- is this what you wanted to show me?" she had managed to choke out.

She expected him to burst out with a conceited tale of how he had come across them together and she braced herself for the onslaught of taunts that he would throw at her -- how could she had ever thought that Harry loved her? Her! A Weasley! And she had trusted him! - But it never came. His only reply came soft and simply, almost a whole minute after she had asked the question, "It was,"

Ginny had always wondered what it was like to have your heart broken. The way the heroines did in romance novels when they realized their one true love didn't love them back. How did it feel to have your heart ripped out of your chest, to be broken, irreparably in half, to be smashed into a thousand little pieces, or whatever other eloquent phrases romance novelists used to describe the pure agony of loosing the person you loved?

Well now Ginny knew. It was everything and nothing at the same time. Pain so fierce and acute that she didn't think she could bare it for much longer. But then she found a way. She just wouldn't feel it. Her tears dried instantly before they even had a chance to fall and the pain in her chest vanished to be replaced with a cold, numbing emptiness so different to anything she had ever felt before that for a moment she wondered if she was even human anymore. Looking up she saw Draco staring at her with an expression of shock and alarm on his face. She wondered what she must look like to him. A cold ice-maiden completely devoid of emotion? Well that's what she felt like.

She let the photos fall from her grasp, not even hearing them hit the floor. She felt her cold mask begin to crack, and then to crumble. She pushed passed him and ran for the door before he could see her façade evaporate completely.

Even when she got back to her dorm she didn't cry. It was empty. Her fellow dorm mates had gone outside to enjoy the fresh air leaving her the privacy she so desperately craved at the moment. She collapsed onto her bed and jumped up almost instantly as something hard and sharp cut into her backside.

A single emerald teardrop hanging from a golden chain. Sitting down again Ginny picked it up. She considered throwing it away but decided against it. She simply held it gently in her fingers and looked at it, remembering its significance and the words that had been said when she received it.

"_I know I let you down today, but I promise I'll make it up to you …"_

_  
… _

"The crystals charmed with spells of protection and love. I saw the emerald and it reminded me of you. Your eyes mainly …"

…

"_I love you,"_

She remembered that time by the lake when she had first told Harry she loved him and he had said it back. She remembered the first time she met him, at the train station just before his first year at Hogwarts. She remembered how lost and alone he looked, as if he needed to be looked after and protected. It hadn't been long before he had been the one protecting her. She remembered that time when he rescued her in the Chamber of Secrets. She had felt so confused and scared, but as soon as she saw him she knew everything had been alright.

And she remembered when he first told her that he liked her as more than as a friend, as more than just Ron's little sister. He had been staying with them at The Burrow for the holidays. It was the early hours of the morning and neither of them could sleep -- Ginny because she had been thinking about him. Together they had made hot chocolate and gone to sit up on the rickety roof of the house to watch the stars. It had been one of Ginny's favourite pastimes and she was glad to share it with him. He didn't care for it much, but he liked being there with her and said so. It was then that he told her. Ginny remembered her heart swelling with happiness as she said she liked him to. And then he kissed her. It was one of the happiest moments in her life.

And finally the tears began to fall as she remembered all the times he had made her laugh and smile, all the good times they had had together. Why did he have to go and ruin that?

An emotion finally managed to work its way past the barrier of nothingness and into her heart. And it wasn't hurt or betrayal like she expected -- it was anger.

"_The crystal's charmed with spells of protection and love."_

Why didn't he protect her from himself? He must've known that nothing in this world could hurt her more than not having his love. So why did he do this? Harry? Her Harry? The one person she trusted more than any other not to hurt her. If she couldn't trust Harry with her heart then who could she trust?

The door to the dorm opened suddenly and Ginny quickly ducked under her bed as if she was looking for something, to hide her tear-stained face. It was tow of her dorm mates, Emily and Janine and they were laughing loudly at something one of the sixth year boys had said. They hardly even noticed Ginny except to say a hurried, "Hi Gin," - for which she was very grateful. Quickly Ginny wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and rushed out of the dorm.

She ran down the stairs, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on the ground, so it was no wonder she ran into someone.

"Ow," cried the someone as they collided head first. "Ginny!" It was Hermione …

… and Ron … and Harry.

"What's wrong Ginny," asked Hermione as she took in the faint tear stains streaked across Ginny's cheeks which she had managed to erase completely.

"Um, nothing," Ginny mumbled feebly. She tried to push past them but Harry held out his arm to stop her.

"Ginny, tell me what's wrong," he said quietly. Ginny shook her head, finding she couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eye.

He sighed heavily and began leading her away. 'Where are you taking me?" she asked in surprise and annoyance.

"Somewhere private where we can talk,"

Ginny didn't reply, she just followed silently. Harry led the way into the boys' dormitories and shut the door behind them. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked as he turned too face her.

"Don't you know?" she retorted angrily.

He looked taken back. "Know what?"

She sighed heavily. She was being unfair. Ginny took a deep breath and looked up in to his eyes. She heard him gasp as he saw the betrayal and pain illustrated in them and she knew that she had to hear it from his own lips.

"You know the other day, when you said you had to go to the toilet," she began.

"Yes," he replied slowly and Ginny noted that he was beginning to look nervous.

"Why did you take so long?"

"I -- I met someone on the way," he stammered, now looking exceedingly tense.

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment and braced herself for the answer to her next question. "Was that someone Cho Chang?" she asked quietly.

He was silent but the look he gave her was one of pained desperation. That one look told her more than he could of in a hundred words.

"Why?" she cried as her voice began to crack and tears began to pool in her eyes once more.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! It was nothing! It, it --"he broke off. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter who told me!" She almost shouted. "What matters is that you cheated on me! With Cho Chang of all people! I thought you had better taste than that!"

"Hey, she's not so bad!" he retorted before clasping his hands over his mouth as he realised what he had just said.

Ginny nodded knowingly, the furious tears spilling relentlessly down her face. She made no move to stop them.

Harry tried again. "It's not my fault! She threw herself on me! I tried to push her away -"

"Yeah? Well you obviously didn't try hard enough," came Ginny's ice cold reply. She pulled the necklace he had given her from her pocket and threw it viciously at him. "Here, you can have this, this -- thing back,"

"I bought it for you," he said throwing it back.

"Well I don't want it!" She screamed.

"Keep it!"

"Fine!" She yelled finally, stuffing it angrily back into her pocket and walking out of the room and slamming the door angrily behind her.

She had run through the Common Room and out of the Portrait Hole, completely ignoring Hermione's call to wait. She had walked aimlessly through the castle for hours, dodging teachers, ghosts, Peeves and especially Filch.

So now she was here, somewhere on the third floor, completely alone except for the ache in her heart.

She wondered how long it would take her to recover from this. She had never believed that she could love someone as much as she loved Harry Potter and she had never realised that breaking up with him could hurt this much. She felt as if she her whole world had ended when she slammed that door in Harry's face and she knew she would do anything to open it again. But she couldn't. She had hurt too much. She and Harry were over.

"Who's there?" demanded a cold, calculating voice and Ginny winced as Professor McGonagall came into view.

"Miss Weasley," said McGonagall with a surprised expression on her face. 'What are you doing out of the Common Room so late at night?"

"I'm, ah, walking," Ginny replied feebly wondering why McGonagall hadn't started shouting yet.

"Ah yes, everyone needs a good walk from time to time, to clear the mind,"

Ginny looked up at the professor in complete bewilderment. That didn't last long, however, as she saw McGonagall looking down on her with and expression of pity in her generally emotionless eyes. Was there anyone who didn't know about her and Harry breaking up yet? She doubted it.

"Well you best head back to your dormitory then. Oh, and Miss Weasley," McGonagall added as she turned to leave, "if I catch you out of bed after dark again I will punish you, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor," Ginny answered quietly before making her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	6. To Nurse a Wounded Heart

Title: Trust Me

Rating: T (PG-13)

Disclaimer: Nup, not mine ... unfortunately.

AN: I stole a line from "Freaky Friday" I think. You know the saying: "Good authors borrow, great authors steal!" Some coarse language in this - just a warning.

Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy it and remember to drop me a review!

* * *

_Chapter Six: To Nurse a Wounded Heart_

A week had passed, and while the pain that Ginny had felt after first breaking up with Harry had subsided it had by no means disappeared completely, just diminished into something she could manage … most of the time. Ginny's life continued, much as it had before Harry had cheated on her -- she went to class, mucked around with Luna in History of Magic, ate dinner with her friends, did her homework -- albeit without Harry by her side, joking and laughing with her.

For the most part she ignored him and avoided him as much as she could, which wasn't difficult. Harry seemed to be keeping as far away from her as possible. He spent most of his time on the Quiddich pitch with Ron (who was keeping decidedly neutral in this whole affair), or talking to Professor Lupin, who had taken over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor while their other teacher, Professor Varick, was somewhere in Ukraine trying to track down a handful of Death Eaters who had reportedly been sighted there.

Ginny sighed as she walked across the castle grounds towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures class. Halfway there a particularly strong gust of wind blustered passed, grabbing at a couple of pieces of stray parchment that she had precariously slotted inside a couple of textbooks and whisked them out of her grasp.

Swearing coarsely under her breath Ginny chased after them. She caught up to them a few meters before they reached the lake and were ruined. Looking up she suppressed a sniffle, as she saw that directly ahead of her, across the lakes smooth waters, was the place were she first told Harry she loved him. Coincidently, it was also the place where she had had that first conversation with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny wondered that if that conversation had never taken place whether of not Malfoy would have bothered telling her of Harry's betrayal. Did she wish that Malfoy had never told her? Yes … and no. On one hand if she had never found out about Harry's rendezvous with Cho then Harry would be with her right now. Well, maybe not right now, but he would be waiting for her after her lesson had finished eager for a quick kiss and to walk her to her next class. On the other hand, if she had never known, their relationship and everything to do with it would have been based on a lie and tainted by her boyfriend's deceit. And Ginny couldn't stand the thought of that.

Brushing her hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ears Ginny headed to the other side of the lake, her books lying forgotten on the grass behind her and all thoughts of school gone from her mind.

The sun was shining warmly and the sky was a cerulean blue colour. For a while Ginny could forget all about her recent problems and the troubles in her heart. As she skirted the edge of the lake, scuffing her brown school shoes across the sandy ground, she kept her mind pleasantly blank. Ginny had learnt that the best way for her not to dwell on her recent heartache was for her not to think at all.

As Ginny emerged from a particularly dense section of trees to approach the spot that she had begun to think of as her sanctuary, her special spot where she could go to escape the world - despite the bad memories that it stirred in her mind - she was put-out to notice that it was already occupied. A sliver of silver-blonde hair just evident from the other side of a tree revealed the identity of the intruder. "Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked coolly.

He was startled, but recovered quickly, turning his cool grey eyes to face her. "I could ask you the same question," Malfoy replied smoothly.

Ginny sighed, heavily. She wasn't in the mood to trade barbs with Draco Malfoy today. And even if she was, her mind was refusing, point blank, to supply her with an intelligent comeback.

She sat down and leant her back against a nearby tree so that she wasn't completely facing him but could still see him clearly from the corner of one eye.

"How are you feeling?"

Ginny was startled by the sincerity of the question and was, for a moment, stuck for a reply. "I'm coping," she answered finally, "a lot better than I thought I would when I first … found out."

He nodded slowly. "Have you talked about it yet? I mean, _really_ talked about it?"

She shook her head, blowing a wisp of hair from her eyes. "No," she replied. "I've tried talking to Hermione but she's in a difficult position right now, being Harry's friend as well. She's caught between wanting to bash the crap out of him with her copy of _A History of Magic_ as a retribution for how I'm feeling, and wanting to forgive him because that, apparently, is what best friends do. And I can't seem to keep Luna's interest for more than a couple of minutes. She cares, but relationships aren't exactly her forte."

Draco stifled a snort. "Unless you count her love affair with the Crumple-Horned Snort Nack as a relationship."

Ginny shot him a dark look and put on a superior voice. "Actually it's the Crumple-Horned _Snorkack, _not Snort Nack, or whatever it was you said."

Draco laughed and the sound brought a smile to Ginny's lips and a warm feeling to her stomach. It had been ages since she'd been able to make anyone laugh, let alone Draco Malfoy. She didn't think she'd heard him really laugh in all the time she'd known him, except for the occasional spiteful snicker whenever he got the better hand of Harry or another Gryffindor.

Draco sobered up and asked her in all seriousness, "Do you _want _to talk about it."

Ginny looked up in surprise. "You mean, talk to you? Malfoy, we're hardly the best of friends."

"I know," he replied. "But I don't think you can really class us as enemies anymore. And I don't have any trouble siding with you against Potter. You can bash him all you want and I won't say a word, except to agree with you. Call it therapy, at a very reasonable price."

Ginny smiled softly and stretched out her legs in front of her. "Alright," she complied turning to face him completely.

* * *

Draco smirked in self-satisfaction, but quickly turned his head so Ginny wouldn't notice. He was feeling awfully pleased with his performance so far. The bullshit he was feeding her was so thick that he almost believed it himself. Part of his mind wondered whether most of what he was saying to her stemmed from a natural acting ability or if it was simply instinct. It was a small part though, and easily squashed. 

Draco moved the position of his back against the tree so he was now looking at her straight on. "So, where do you want to start?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, not making eye contact. "Um," she began nervously. "Well, I guess this all started when Harry began to prioritise his time mucking around with my brother over the time he spent with me." She looked up. "I mean, of course I understand that he's Ron's best friend but it came to a point where it seemed as though every time I wanted to do something with him he already had a prior arrangement with Ron. It's like I had to book an appointment beforehand if I ever wanted to see him or organise something." She exhaled in frustration and began to chase a nearby ladybug around with a twig.

"Hmm," Draco said, trying in vain to look studios and important while at the same time keeping a straight face. "So, how does that make you _feel_?" He asked in such a manner that Ginny was reminded of a muggle shrink.

She burst out laughing. "For heavens sake Malfoy, are you taking this seriously?" she asked wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Not one bit," he responded with a cheeky grin. "So why did you stay with him?" he asked her after the mood had sobered down again.

Ginny shrugged, knowing that it was a question that she didn't really have an answer for. It was also a question she should have asked herself long before now. "I guess, well, I thought I was still in love with him." Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly. "And, I guess I still was - but I was in love with the Harry I first met, when he first asked me out, not the Harry who'd fobbed me off with excuses so that he could go play Quiddich with my brother."

Draco nodded silently. When Ginny realised he wasn't going to say anything she took a deep breath and continued. "And I guess I thought I owed it to him." Draco snorted in disbelief. "Well I did in a way." She elaborated. "He was the one that really got me to open up to the world, instead of remaining the quite, frightened little girl I know I was before I met him. _He_ was the one who saved me from Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets." Draco looked thoroughly uncomfortable at the mention of the incident which his father had helped bring about. "I was so scared, Draco, when I realised Riddle planned to kill me. And I was so alone and I thought I was going to die. But then _he_ came and I just knew everything was going to be alright."

"Maybe he did save your life. Maybe you should be grateful to him. But that doesn't mean you need to spend the rest of your life following him around like some sick puppy in need of a master. You're stronger than that Ginny." Draco didn't even notice that he'd slipped into using her first name, just like Ginny hadn't noticed when she's spoken before.

Ginny nodded, conceding that he had a point. "I know that," she replied. "But now that Sirius is gone -"

"Who?"

Ginny looked at him suspiciously. She wasn't prepared to believe that Draco had no idea of the identity of Harry's former guardian. She was willing to bet her life that Lucius Malfoy knew of him, and it was more that likely that he would have told his son. "Sirius was Harry's godfather." She explained anyway. "He died last year. Harry hasn't really got over it. He still has nightmare's sometimes, even though it's been _months_ since it happened and I honestly believe that Harry thinks he's somehow still alive, even though that's impossible."

Draco chewed on his bottom lip as he processed this latest piece of information. Harry Potter was still distraught a grieving over the death of his beloved godfather. _That_ was a piece of information that would be useful to store away in the depths of his mind for future consideration. He kept his face carefully impassive. He couldn't let Ginny realise just how important that last fact had been to him.

"So, you think that because Harry came to your aid in your hour of need, you should be there for his." He supplied.

Ginny nodded. "Something like that."

Draco exhaled softly and looked at her. She had her face turned away from him, towards the still depths of the nearby lake. The sun was shafting gently through the clouds to reflect off her coppery hair and make it shine even brighter than usual. Her eyelids where half closed over her green eyes, making her whole being appear to be serene and relaxed. _She really is something_, he thought idly before shaking the imposturous though from his mind.

Ginny seemed to be snapped out of her reverie when she notice him watching her. She eyed him quizzically as if silently asking why he had been staring at her. When he didn't say anything she looked down at her feet, seeming to become exceedingly uncomfortable. The awkward silence lengthened, and Draco racked his brains for something, _anything_, to say but couldn't come up with anything that would justify him opening his mouth.

The silence lengthened. Finally Ginny stood up, brushing a couple of stray blades of grass from her robes. "I should get back," she said quietly. "Class is almost finished and Hermione will wonder if I'm not at lunch."

Draco nodded, quelling the feeling in his stomach that was hoping she'd stay. "I'll see you around then," he answered, hoping his voice sounded as casual as he meant it to.

Ginny gave a small smile and turned to leave.

"Ginny wait!"

She turned again, her brow creased in confusion.

Draco cleared his throat, wondering what he was getting himself in to. "I was wondering, well it's Hogsmeade this weekend, and if you're not going with anyone else …"

She looked startled. "Um …"

"It's okay," he said quickly, trying to keep his cool. "You're probably going with Hermione,"

"No I'm not," she replied. "She's staying back to study in the library." She gave him a knowing smile. "That'd be nice. Thanks,"

With this she turned and left the clearing. Draco waited until she had disappeared completely before letting the broad smile drift onto his face. He hadn't planned to ask her to come with him. It had been a completely spur of the moment decision, but it had worked out perfectly. Now he'd have a whole day to get inside her head and find out whatever information he could about Harry.

_And the fact that you'll be spending the entire day with her has nothing to do with the smile on your face, does it?_

"Shut up," he told the traitorous voice in his head.

Shit. He was talking to himself. He must be going crazy.

* * *

Now - Review! 


End file.
